In Pieces
by MajesticJester
Summary: Arizona decides to officially break up after hearing Callie announce she was pregnant with Mark's child. But what happens when she finds herself stuck in a situation that involves Callie's child? THIS IS DEFINITELY A CALLIE/ARIZONA STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my beautiful fellow readers. This is a new story that I am starting, but I will most probably only update it once or twice a week due to updating Final Hour, which an update will come to you very soon, I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story and please review and tell me what you think about it :)**

**PS. This is just a PREVIEW. Chapters will be longer.**

* * *

><p>Today was different. Today there was no smile. Today there was no greeting. Today was Arizona's first day in hell.<p>

'I'm sorry.'

'Sorry isn't going to make it go away, Teddy,' Arizona snapped viciously.

'Make what go away, exactly?' The thin blonde questioned.

'The hatred. The violent thoughts I have about slaughtering Mark Sloan.'

'We all have those kinds of thoughts about Sloan,' Teddy let out a small chuckle. When there wasn't a reply she turned to Arizona and saw the hurt that was written all over her face when Mark and Callie walked out of the elevator, hand-in-hand. Arizona's chest ached and the pain felt excruciating when Callie didn't even bother to make eye contact. Mark, however, flashed a small, quick smile towards Arizona. Teddy did not like the feel of how things were going to be from now on.

'It's disgusting. It's disgusting and rude,' Teddy growled. Arizona couldn't even bring herself to nod in agreement. Teddy wrapped her arms around Arizona's torso and embraced her.

'Do you know what would make you feel better?'

'Yeah?' Arizona asked as they pulled away from each other.

'If you moved in with me. I mean, I have no one too. We could be roomies,' Teddy smiled.

'Thanks, but I'm fine alone,' Arizona clarified, flashing a small, heavy smile before walking away.

As she walked towards the elevators, she could feel eyes on her. The questioning and confused looks burnt her skin as the curiosity burnt theirs. They were dying to know what happened to the perfect lesbian couple. Arizona's vision became blurry as she struggled to fight the tears. She pressed the up arrow and waited for the elevator to arrive.

'No hard feelings, right?' A masculine voice spoke. She glanced to her left side and saw Mark waiting at another elevator.

'Don't talk to me,' she growled through gritted teeth.

'Come on, Robbins. You and Callie were over, it's not like she cheated.'

'That didn't make my feelings for her go away. That didn't stop me from dreaming about her every night. And then bam, she goes and sleeps with you and ends up pregnant. It's practically a slap in the face.'

'Feelings for her after you left her at an airport? After you said it's over?' Mark chuckled.

'You have no idea, Mark. Stay away from me,' Arizona hissed when her elevator finally arrived.

'You're the one making this change of events difficult. Sure, I'll stay away from you if that's what you want, but talk to Callie before you start throwing punches because she wants to talk to you,' Mark said, unblocking the elevator doors.

'I don't want to talk to either of you!' Arizona bellowed before the doors closed. With the anger building up in her, Arizona's fist collided the elevator wall. She shook it immediately trying to calm the pain. How was she supposed to get through this day? How was she supposed to get through every day?

'Are you okay?' A soft voice questioned from behind her. She rolled her eyes but was surprised to see who it was talking to her.

'I'm fine.'

'You don't look fine.'

'Neither do you,' Arizona sighed as the brunette bowed her head.

'I guess we're upset about the same thing,' Lexie tried to smile.

'Did _you_ want to talk about it?'

'What's there to talk about? We both know the story,' Lexie answered as the elevator doors opened.

'See you,' Arizona flashed Lexie a friendly smile before exiting the small space. She could feel her knuckles lightly throb and she stashed her hands into her coat pockets.

'Robbins, where have you been?' Bailey exclaimed when she noticed Arizona approaching the reception of Pediatrics desk.

'Busy.'

'Excuse me?'

'I said busy Miranda,' Arizona responded above the average talking level. Bailey let out a small grunt.

'Anyway, you and Torres are scrubbing-'

'No, I'm not.'

'Excuse me?' Bailey repeated, this time more bitterly.

'Dr Torres and I together is a no-go-zone. I'm sorry, but get Karev to scrub in.'

'You are the Chief of Pediatrics-'

'I have work to do Dr Bailey,' Arizona interrupted again, attempting to walk away.

'No you don't,' Bailey grabbed her arm, 'don't be such a coward Robbins.'

'Fine, but I can't guarantee everything to go as smoothly as you are expecting.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I will be updating this fanfic more often due to Final Hour coming to an end soon. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>'Arizona please!'<p>

'Its better if we don't talk Callie, so please, I am asking you nicely to leave me alone,' Arizona said bitterly as she ripped off her gloves and threw then in the bin. Pulling down her surgical mask she turned to look at the pleading eyes before her. _Oh Callie,_ she thought to herself as she struggled not to show any signs of affection.

'Arizona. Please,' Callie repeated. Arizona looked into her chocolate glassy eyes and sighed, 'we can still be friends.'

'No, Callie,' Arizona begged, 'I can't be just friends with you because I am so in _love_ with you.'

'Then why did you leave me?'

'Because I wanted you to be happy! Your happiness means more to me than anything, that's why I left you with Mark when you told me you were pregnant. You'll be a beautiful mother and you could have your own small family with Mark, but I… I'm no mother.'

'But you could learn to be one. We could learn together-'

'What and pretend that this is my kid? Because it's not, Callie. Just… You and Mark go live your life, and I'll go live mine.'

'Is everything okay here?' Bailey interrupted whilst taking off her surgical scrubs.

'Please, I'm begging you, don't talk to me and live your life how you have always wanted to,' Arizona end the conversation as she exited the OR and walked out to the hall.

* * *

><p>(4 years later)<p>

Arizona walked into the empty elevator, running her hands through her dead straight hair. One of the many things that have changed since the last time she spoke to Callie. Teddy had finally convinced Arizona to let go of the apartment and move in with her. Arizona enjoyed the company, but now that Teddy has a new boyfriend, or legal husband, named Henry, she's been finding it difficult to call Teddy's house home.

Everything about Arizona has aged well except for the weakness. She saw Callie rush into the same elevator, holding a little girls hand. _She looks exactly like her mother_, Arizona thought as she pulled her eyes away from the tiny human. She could tell that Callie was just as uncomfortable as she was right now in this situation. Rumour has it that Callie and Mark are getting on really well and that there is an engagement ceremony occurring in the near future, or that's what Mark supposedly told Derek. The small girl turned around and stared at Arizona. The blonde flashed the child a smile before looking ahead again.

'Sofia, what have I told you about staring,' Callie scolded. Pretending to ignore the situation, Arizona crossed her arms impatiently. The elevator hauled to a stop and the light dimed to a dark red.

'You have got to be kidding me,' Callie muttered, looking around the elevator. Sofia grabbed onto her mother's leg in panic.

Arizona cleared her throat and stepped forward, 'you've just got to give the button a nice hit.'

The lights flickered back to normal and the elevator started moving again as Arizona crawled back to her corner. The elevator rang out and the door opened, allowing fresh air conditioning to enter the elevator.

'Uh, thanks,' Callie gave Arizona a quick glance before exiting the lift. Arizona gave her a brief nod but her heart ached for the Latina. She wasn't ready to hand Callie officially over to Mark yet. This was the first time Arizona ever saw Sofia. She refused to be the pediatrician that monitored the baby when Mark and Callie got into a car accident and she refused to even look at the baby, until now. When the lift stopped at Arizona's destination, Teddy was standing on the other side, holding up a paper bag. Arizona couldn't help but to smile.

'Thanks, but no thanks.'

'I have been standing here for 15 minutes, going crazy out of my mind trying to figure out which elevator you were coming from,' Teddy laughed, 'you missed dinner last night and breakfast, it's the least I can do.'

'I had an apple in my locker,' Arizona assured her friend as they walked alongside of each other. Teddy went to talk about how Henry provided her with breakfast in bed, but she noticed that Arizona looked lost.

'You saw her, didn't you?'

Arizona shrugged and buried her hands in her lab coat pockets, 'she's a beautiful young girl, very much a like her mother. So far the rumours are true.'

'Except for one in particular,' Teddy added. Arizona nodded, 'yeah.'

'I wouldn't worry too much, Mark can't commit to anything.'

'Dr Robbins!' Lexie called out as she jogged towards the blondes. Teddy and Arizona turned and seemed surprised to see a Neuro resident in the Pediatrics ward.

'Dr Grey?' Arizona questioned when she noticed that the younger sister was shaking and fiddling with her fingernails. She looked ruined, almost destroyed. Lexie took in a shaky breath and looked at Arizona through clouded eyes.

'You haven't heard, have you?'

'Heard what?' Teddy and Arizona questioned at the same time.

'M-Mark…' Lexie stuttered. Arizona placed her hands on either side of Grey's shoulders.

'Mark what?'

'Callie said yes,' she finally blurted.

'What did she say yes to, Lexie?' Teddy asked.

'Their engaged,' Arizona murmured, taking a step back from Lexie. She placed her right hand up to her chest as if someone had just strike her through the heart with a spear. She could tell that Lexie felt the exact same way right about now. They both weren't over their exes and they formed a friendship to help each other get over them, but nothing could make their pain go away.

'Guys, I'm so sorry,' Teddy gave the both of them a small hug. Lexie decided she couldn't handle being surrounded right now and left the trio. Teddy stood in front of Arizona, 'are you okay?'

'No,' Arizona answered, obvious. The love of her life was engaged to the world biggest douche; of course she's not okay.

'Robbins!' Alex bellowed, but stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

'Not now,' Teddy tried to make him go away, but Arizona looked over at him.

'I need to work, Teddy.'

'Arizona…' Teddy grabbed her hand but the blonde just shook off her grasp. Today is going to be a long day.


	3. Author's Note

This is not a chapter; this is an author's note. The reason for the A/N is because I am getting reviews of people not understanding the concept, assuming it is not a C/A story but more of a "Mallie", and people who are just not getting it. So I just recently had someone send me a message and my response to her basically spoils the story, but it gives you some sort of understanding. After I show it to you, private message me or review it if you either want me to keep writing or just cut it off now. Either way I'm happy. I am very respectful of opinions and I appreciate when people come to me with concerns, so don't be shy I'm not going to judge. I'll understand. I also had someone put down a review with 3 points and also an explanation on their opinion and I actually really liked it. Their opinion has helped me realised that yes, I am confusing people and yes this SL is going to be difficult to go along with and to try and explain as I go. So here's the spoiler:

"I understand where you are coming from and I just want to let you know that the plot of this story is that Callie and Arizona have always been in love with each other and Callie's love for Mark is forced so Sofia can grow up in a stable home, but in a couple of chapters time, it will all change, I can promise you that. I am no "Mallie" shipper, nor have I ever been, but I just wanted to take a step onto a different level and try something out of the ordinary that WILL result in the story being a C/A. I understand if the plot has drawn you away from the fic and that is okay, everyone has their own opinion and make their own choices, both ways I am not offended. If the story isn't your cup of tea, then it isn't your cup of tea.

And also, there will probably be no scenes in the story revolving around Mark or Callie, there will be hand holding (Maybe), but that's how far I will go with their relationship. Oh, and I had written in the next chapter some of Arizona's "lovers" in the 4 year time-zone already."

^^ So that pretty much explains where I am heading. Alright, review it or message me if you have concerns or if you want to put down your opinion.


End file.
